


FLOW DEIGO FLOW

by talltyrion



Category: Go Diego Go!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltyrion/pseuds/talltyrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HI MOM</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CAMRON UR GR8</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLOW DEIGO FLOW

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO THANK CAMRON FOR LEAVING HER AO3 ACCOUNT OPEN AND MY MOM FOR SENDING ME MAC AND CHEESE
> 
>  
> 
> Yoooo it's been a year and a half since this fic was posted. Am now 17. I AM the dancing queen. Suck it craig  
>  \- Camron

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a King  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen


End file.
